


Who Frank’s Mom and Dad Really Are..

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Supernatural, blue bloods
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Frank, graphic birth, pregnant Henry, pregnant Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Frank knows about the story of when Henry gave birth to him. It wasn’t easy for Henry. Because at that time Henry would have lost his job and be ridiculed for having a baby. Henry tells his grandsons, including Jamie that is pregnant with his first baby. They get to learn what it was like when Henry was pregnant with his only son Frank Reagan. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.





	Who Frank’s Mom and Dad Really Are..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).

Who Frank’s Mom and Dad Really Are..

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything. The characters belong to the tv show and the writers that put together the tv show Blue Bloods and the one character from Supernatural I don’t own that one and the idea was given to me to use.

To Thepresidentofrussia23, this is for you, I hope it’s a grat story and that you enjoy it.

[Still add this, enjoy and read but if you don’t like, please don’t read this, no one is forced to read this]

Summary.

Frank knows about the story of when Henry gave birth to him. It wasn’t easy for Henry. Because at that time Henry would have lost his job and be ridiculed for having a baby. Henry tells his grandsons, including Jamie that is pregnant with his first baby. They get to learn what it was like when Henry was pregnant with his only son Frank Reagan. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Prologue

-In-Between-

Henry was looking at his grandson who is rubbing his eyes and sighing.

Jamie groans, “Danny please, this baby is kicking my left side and I’ve had to pee ten times.”

Danny thinks, “I counted nine.”

Jamie frowns, “Ten is now. Now help me up please.”

Henry sits down, “Why complain?”

Frank sits down, “Jamie is eight months pregnant and so far he’s not happy he’s been confined to his desk.”

Henry laughs, “I never did tell them about when I was pregnant with you. Did I Francis?”

Frank shakes his head, “Nope. Maybe you should tell them.”

Jamie winces as he sits down, “Tell us what?”

Henry explains, “When I was pregnant with your mother. Now the conception is easy. It was when your grandmother was under me and then I-.”

Frank stop him ,”Mom. Just later on, the conception was scaring enough once.”

Danny laughs as Jamie laughs.

Frank frowns, “You know I could talk about when you both were conceived. Danny it was when-.”

Danny stops him, “We’ll stop laughing, once is enough for me.”

Jamie covers his ears, “Four times is enough. Grandpa please start the story.”

-3.5-

Henry sighs, he’s been puking nearly every morning, which he could contribute to stress. But the problem is, is that he’s also been peeing more.

He could have a prostate done, but he highly doubts it. Then remembered this coincided to when he and Betty had sex. But it’s highly doubtful about pregnancy.

Henry decided to shake it off and get ready for work. There is no way he could be pregnant. It’s not possible for him, he’s a man. There is no other man in the world or in law enforcement that has had a baby.

That and he would be mocked by his precinct for even having a baby. Rather than his wife Betty. He was putting on his uniform when Betty gave him his lunch and coffee, But he didn’t want it, the smell of the coffee is making him want to puke and he didn’t want to puke again in the sink.

Since he puked up his dinner already and had been dry heaving. He didn’t want to worry Betty. But for now didn’t take the coffee as he drove to work. While heading inside to do his beat, he remembered another officer notice Henry looked a bit paler.

But Henry assured the officer that he was just stressed for trying to put in lots of overtime and be able to spend time with his sweet Betty. Betty gave him some crackers to help ease his nausea. Henry hoped to have an easy shift.

It seemed like if he’s not puking.

He’s peeing every hour on the hour.

Or not getting enough sleep, even though he went to bed early, he still feels like he’s not getting enough sleep. He rubs his eyes as he continues to put on the rest of his uniform and get started with his shift. He was starting his shift and was glad he could have a few crackers, that helped manage his nausea.

It was a good shift as he finishes the last of his report when he was headed back to his house. He wanted to go home and when the guys asked if he wanted to go out for a beer.

Henry declined, claiming his wife had a hot dinner which was partially true but mostly it wasn’t just coffee that made him gag but also beer.

He didn’t to go on the off chance he could be spending his time at the bar in the bathroom puking. Last time he did, he was only able to get away with stating he thought the beer tasted off.

But really the smell of it made him gag.

He just hoped it was the flu that’s hitting him but he couldn’t afford to go on sick leave. For now he just go home, changed and sat on the couch, close to sleeping.

Betty comes in to find her husband sleeping, sometimes it seems like Henry works too hard sometimes. She left his dinner in the fridge and let him go to bed. When he wakes up, his gets hungry and decided to eat dinner that Betty left behind.

It was perfect until morning came and it came out of Henry’s mouth as he pukes up his dinner in the toilet. He’s thankful that it’s his tour doesn’t start till noon.

Betty rubs his back, “Darling you’ve been puking for nearly three weeks. You need to see the doctor about this.”

Henry wipes his mouth and sits on the toilet cover.

“Honey I’m not going to some quack whose going to tell me I have the flu and waster twenty dollars for the visit besides. All I need is your ginger tea and I’ll be okay.”

Henry sits down, “I’ll have ginger tea for now please Betty.”

Betty sighs, “Okay but darling if this keeps going for much longer you need to go see the Doctor. Or maybe…”

Henry shakes his head slowly because of the dizzy spell hitting him. He didn’t want to admit to Betty that he might be pregnant besides, it’s not like he can get pregnant.

He sighs, hoping this will go away soon.

-1-2-

Betty sighs as her husband sleeps on the couch, he agreed to wait on taking the test before going to the doctor. But the problem is, if Henry is pregnant with their baby. It could be a problem because there is not as many men who are having a baby.

That and any law enforcement male having a baby gets taken off the force. It means if Henry is pregnant, he could loss his job and be disgraced for having a baby.

Henry mentioned about another officer hiding his brother because he’s having a baby too. Right now he’s early and it seems like no one likes the idea of a man having a baby.

Betty quickly leaves house and goes to grab a few things while shopping for their dinner. Her husband will be sleeping for now and needs to relax since he was sent home for nearly having a fainting spell.

Right now he’s under the guise that he’s stressed from a previous case and needs some time off.

Too bad that they don’t know the truth. The truth is, there is a possibility of Henry being pregnant and it scared her how this will affect her husband.

Especially if the officers catch wind of Henry being pregnant with their baby. She knows that she’ll need to find what needs in order to help Henry through this possible pregnancy.

While grabbing a pregnancy test, she got a couple of books for pregnancy. Then went to the cashier to check out. Her luck is that the guy doesn’t seem to pay attention to her.

As she finishes, she heads back to the house to find Henry still sleeping just like when she left him. She then decided to sit in the single seat across from Henry and start reading the first book she bought and try to think of a way to approach Henry that he might be pregnant with their baby.

She was still reading when Henry kisses the side of her head, and sits down next to her.

Betty stops her pen from marking the book as she sees Henry rubbing his eyes and blinking.

“Did you get enough sleep dear?”

Henry nods, “Yeah, now I’m hungry and need some food.”

Betty thinks, “Henry don’t laugh but I think I know what’s wrong with you.”

Henry sits up, “This I want to hear, so what do you think? I need a prostate test.”

Betty shakes her head, “Nope, just take this and wait. If I’m wrong. Then we will go to the Doctor about this Henry Eric Reagan.”

Henry sighs, his middle name is rarely brought in by his sweet Betty. So he takes the test and goes to do what she asks.

He looks, it’s a pregnancy test and he agreed to not laugh at her about this. While following the instructions, he dreads the results because this will cost him his job if he’s found pregnant.

Betty is waiting and waiting, when she sighs and goes upstairs to see Henry staring at the wall and sees that the test is positive.

Henry is pregnant with their baby.

Their first child, she is happy but scared. Scared because Henry could lose his job because of his but also happy that they are going to have a baby.

Betty kneels, “Dear what’s wrong?”

Henry sighs, “Just trying to work on my speech when I get fired while trying to think of somewhere to work.”

Betty says, “We won’t tell anyone about this, we’ll find a way to get through this. You and me, plus the baby Henry.”

Henry thinks, “For now let’s try to announce this, but how are we going to do this.”

Betty thinks, “Maybe not to say it’s you having the baby but I am. That maybe we can use the pillows to help keep the illusion that I’m pregnant with our baby Henry. And maybe you tell them that I’m making you use pillows to suffer with me.”

Henry laughs, “That might work. For now we can’t go to a doctor, so what’s the plan for medication.”

Betty explains, “We can get over the counter and I have the medicine to give you. Plus this means no coffee or beer babe.”

Betty could see tears falling down his face as she hugs him.

“No coffee or beer.”

“Remember think it’s all going to be worth it when the baby comes Henry.”

Henry sighs as Betty makes dinner for them to celebrate that there is going to be a new Reagan coming to household and Betty calculated when the baby was conceived and determine that the baby is close to two months.

That means seven more months to go. Seven months of their baby growing inside Henry. But this means they are going to have a different means to be able to keep an eye on their unborn baby because if they try to take Henry to a doctor, this will be leaked out in a way.

Betty serves dinner and sees that Henry is eating a bit more since he is eating for two. She smiles and decided that they were going to celebrate Henry’s pregnancy in more than one way.

After cleaning up, Betty whispers something in Henry’s ear, which slowly to not trigger a dizzy spell he follows Betty upstairs as their lips lock and start to migrate to the bedroom.

-In-Between-

Jamie asking, “Grandpa why didn’t you go to a Doctor about being pregnant with mom?”

Henry shrugs, “I couldn’t see back in my time. Male pregnancy was something frowned on and if I did I would lose my job.”

Danny winces, “That must have been rough to have mom without a Doctor to help you.”

Joe wonders, “So did it work that grandma making you use pillows to suffer with her? Did they believe that lie?”

Henry nods, “For the most part, yes. I managed to get them to believe I was going to do this to help her. But fortunately Betty never let anyone feel her to see if the baby was kicking. When Francis was kicking me.”

Jamie moves a little since it’s not comfortable to sit with his baby moving with each second. That and his baby is kicking his left side.

Joe wonders, “So what happen as mom got bigger.”

Henry sighs, “Well for one thing I had to get a bigger uniform and your grandmother had to determine which pillow could help match at how far along I am.”

-5-

Henry turns and looks at his baby belly, the baby is growing and showing themselves as Betty compares pillows to his baby belly. She sighs.

“Honey staring at your baby belly will not get the baby to grow any faster.”

Henry sighs, “No but I was hoping that the baby would grow quicker, some of the guys think your feeding me too much.”

Betty smiles, “You can’t keep your hands out of the cookie jar literally besides the baby needs what you eat to grow.”

Henry sits down, “I know for now I have my tour in a couple of hours and right now I’ll be happy when the baby comes. So what now?”

Betty thinks, “For now I’ll get your lunch put together and we need to put this pillow under my shirt or people will wonder what happen to our baby.”

Henry lets Betty put the pillow under her shirt and smiles, now she looks like she is as pregnant as him. She helps him up and they go to help Henry in his uniform and help him to work.

She notices he’s blinking, yep he’s also tired. Betty hopes that they are only doing paperwork. It’s not easy when Henry is working hard but still has to make sure that the baby is doing okay.

It’s difficult because he has to put in effort when chasing perps or doing tours. It’s for now that they are going to have to treat it as if that Betty is having their baby instead of Henry.

He was working when he felt a small thump inside his belly. That and movement, but didn’t know what it was. Henry hoped that the chase didn’t cause a miscarriage. He even made sure to not let the perp hurt his baby when he grabbed him.

Henry forced himself to wait until he gets home. He’ll talk to Betty about this. Henry sighs, he knows that he hasn’t spend time with the guys. But he did say was because Betty needs him help since she is pregnant with their baby.

If only he could tell the truth.

But it’s still no something he can tell the others. While feeling the movement inside him, he couldn’t ask a doctor. It scared him that he could be suffering from a miscarriage and he couldn’t ask for help.

He left his shift, an officer asked if he was free for tomorrow ot celebrate the newest Reagan that will be coming in. Henry agrees, knowing he’s going to need to leave the house and not stay shut in forever. Otherwise he’s going to lose friends, but with all this and his pregnancy. He’s not sure how long these friendships will last.

He was headed home, when Betty greets him, seeing her husband paler and uneasy. Betty helps him sit down.

“Henry baby what’s wrong?”

Henry lets out a sob, “I think I’m having a miscarriage there’s this odd movement inside me.”

Betty puts her hand where it feels like a flutter inside Henry. Betty smiles much to Henry’s dismay.

Betty explains, “Henry the baby is kicking, they’re kicking inside you.”

Henry is stunned, “The baby is kicking they’re not going to die?”

Betty kisses the spot where baby is kicking, “No baby the baby is kicking you.”

Henry sighs as he and Betty feel the baby’s kicks and movement. It scared Henry that he nearly lost the baby. He’s just glad he’s able to feel their baby’s first movement. Betty serves them dinner while making sure Henry takes his vitamins.

Henry sighs, “I hope in life this baby has a better time than me.”

Betty wonders, “What do you mean Henry?”

Henry explains, “If this baby is a boy at least his pregnancies to not be so uncommon or that he can go to a Doctor while I’m still not going to be able to see them.”

Betty rubs his back, “What if the baby is a girl?”

Henry smirks, “Still hoping her husband is able to go to a Doctor, for now I think the baby seems content.”

Betty gives a kiss, “Just as content as their mother. So for now I think my mom is wanting to throw a baby shower and I’m trying to avoid it.”

Henry sighs, “And we can’t exactly go to your parents and reveal I’m the one pregnant. But also the officers want to take me to a bar to celebrate. One of them keeps telling me to losing the pillow under my shirt.”

Betty rubs his arms, “We’ll manage this honey.”

Henry rubs his eyes, “That and I’m wanting something, something only you can give me.”

Betty kisses him, “The dishes can wait until morning, shall we have some fun baby. Maybe with the handcuffs.”

Henry smiles, “I love it when you want to get adventurous.”

Henry and Betty kiss as they migrate upstairs, glad no one is there as Betty and Henry continue their passionate night. For Henry it was perfect.

For Betty this reminded her of when they went in their first honeymoon and should probably be able to have a second one soon. But it might change since they are going to have a baby to take care of.

Things were better as morning came and Henry helped Betty with her pillow and Henry covered his belly button otherwise, they will learn that Betty is the one that has the pillow and he doesn’t.

Henry finishes as they both get ready. Betty suspected that her mom and dad are still going to push for a baby shower. She and Henry decided that he would stay in his bedroom for the duration of the baby shower under the guise that he’s worked overtime that it’s left him exhausted and tired.

Betty waits until her husband leaves, wishing they could go to a Doctor, and be able to see the baby.

But there is just too much riding this. She decided to fold clothes and prayed that no one is coming over to her house. Until she notice that someone was watching them. Betty sighs, glad that her pillow belly is in place.

While working, she winced, a headache hit her, so she decided to take some aspirin and take a nap. Henry would be celebrating with the guys and hopefully avoid having beers when the guys try to give Henry to celebrate the baby.

Henry was able to get away with not drinking by explaining a lie that Betty will have his head on a stick if he comes home wasted from beer and is wanting him to hold off on beer since the baby is coming in closer.

He just hoped he could come up with another way to be able to why he can ‘t drink beer. Then as Henry was thinking of something he decided to let the boys enjoy drinking as they celebrated of Henry going to be a father. While they talk Henry decided to go home while feeling his baby move inside him as Betty is still sleeping. He decided to surprise Betty with a late dinner.

When she opens her eyes and smells dinner.

Betty kisses Henry, “I’m sorry darling. I had a headache.”

He kisses back, “It’s no prob, the boys missed having you there.”

Betty then explains, “Mom called and said she still wants to do a baby shower.”

Henry kisses her, “Don’t worry, we have a plan and should be able to keep this going.”

-In-Between-

Jamie winces, “You didn’t have a Doctor check on mom.”

Henry sighs, “I couldn’t because it wasn’t common for men to have a baby. I nearly lost my job and had to keep you mom a secret.”

Danny thinks, “So for the baby shower, what her parents didn’t bug you.”

Henry shrugs, “They thought I was tried from working so hard to provide for Francis, that I was still sleeping. They didn’t know was that your grandmother would smuggle food to me. She even got away with bringing cake upstairs as well.”

Frank sighs, “I wasn’t for you pops.”

Henry nods, “Nor when I had you either.”

Jamie rubs his baby belly, “I sure hope I’m getting closer to my due date and-.”

Jamie ended up falling asleep while Danny was holding Pippa who came in and was being fed. Henry wonders this.

“Is she talking?”

Danny shakes his head, “She’s silent for now. So no ultrasound photos.”

Henry shakes his head, “Not really. For now your mom was our secret. I hoped that when he had you kids that it wouldn’t be so hard. Minus Danny’s deliver.”

Danny was holding her as he switches then.

He looks up, “What does that mean?”

Frank sighs, “Mom please. I didn’t want Danny to know about this.”

Henry shrugs, “He’s going to learn.”

Danny sighs, “What am I supposed to learn or not supposed to learn?”

Frank sighs, “Mom, why. Okay. The truth is my Captain made me take up thirty boxes of cold cases while I was close to eight months pregnant and because of this. I ended up in labor and had you soon. Officer McMurphy, he delivered you.”

Danny sighs, “So I was born a month early.”

Henry adds, “I still chewed his Captain’s ass out to where he nearly crapped till new years eve.”

Danny smiles, “Cool, so what was it like when you gave birth to mom.”

Joe puts a blanket over Jamie, “How did you get away with that?”

Henry thinks, “I told them that Betty was getting closer and I need to stay with her. With all the overtime I did. My Captain let me get away with that.”

Danny winced that his grandpa was in labor and had no Doctor but their grandma to help deliver their mom. Henry winced when he went into labor. It wasn’t a pretty sight when it did.

One he didn’t have pain medication.

Two it last more than six hours, but he will always be forever thankful that he had his sweet Betty that helped him through his pregnancy. With research and planning, she was ready for when he went into labor.

-The Birth-

Henry was thankful he got a month off to help take care of Betty since she’s nearly close to her due date. Which is his due date. While waiting for the baby to come.

Henry was currently sitting in the rocking chair when Betty comes in.

Betty could see that Henry is exhausted from carrying their baby. He’ll be happy to see their baby. He winced when he got up and was pacing when Betty returned with dinner. Henry didn’t seem hungry when he winced, these false contractions really hurt him. He decided walk instead.

It helped for nearly an hour as Henry continued to pace and winced. He was still pacing and groaned, these false contractions seem to be visiting him more regularly. Betty suspected something, so she decided to refresh on the chapter to help her when she delivers the baby.

Henry notice Betty reading, “What’s going on?”

Betty admits, “Henry dear I think you’re going into labor.”

Henry winces, “That’s ridiculous, the baby’s not due for another three weeks. So for now I’ll-.”

Henry winced as he’s hit again.

Then it hit him that he might be in labor after all, he sighs, wincing in pain. The baby truly is coming. Betty helps him as he moves back and forth.

The contractions are a bit far apart, which means Henry is still in early labor. She decided to help him by getting ice chips and warm water while getting things ready for the baby.

Henry continued to pace. Wincing and groaning in pain, he decided to continue to walk as Betty is getting things ready for the baby. She then gloves her hands and checks his dilation.

He’s only three centimeters.

Which means he needs to either sleep or pace.

Henry groans, “I think for now I’ll pace, besides my water hasn’t broken and we still have some time before the baby comes.”

Betty think, “How about sleep honey?”

Henry sighs, “Maybe for a bit.”

Henry was sleeping as Betty sighs, she wishes they could go to a Doctor for this, but how? There is no other male pregnancy and for now it looks like they are on their own.

It was nearly an hour to two that Henry was able to get some sleep. She was glad no one was coming over the next day otherwise they would have to explain everything and they weren’t prepared for that.

Henry was but he didn’t want it to get to that.

She holds his hand as he sleeps, wincing from the contractions. Then Henry ended up grunting and groaning in pain, the contractions are getting more intense. And Betty had already checked him.

Five centimeters.

He groans, nearly four hours of labor and he’s barely dilated. The two decided they needs to increase Henry’s dilation, but how? Betty suggested walking, so Henry walked around the house to help.

But after an hour, Henry was exhausted and warm. So she helped him take a shower to help him through this. While waiting, Henry was showered and wondered this.

“I don’t suppose there is something for pain.”

Betty says sadly, “Nope sorry honey. I wish there was.”

Henry grunts, “These contractions are intense. I just hope this baby will coming soon.”

Henry grunts as Betty helps him to sit down, he’s trying not to scream in pain from the intensity of labor. He looks to see that an officer is coming to the door.

Betty sees and goes over to the door.

Officer says, “Hey is Henry in.”

Betty says, “He is but right now he’s nursing a hangover, plus I’m keeping in the bedroom.”

Betty was thankful she forgot she still has the pillow belly on otherwise this will blow up in their faces. The Officer then explains he has Henry’s reports he needs to recheck and recommends to not do them while on a hangover or it will be puked on.

Betty agrees and lets the Officer leave, while Betty prays the Officer buys it. She goes back upstairs to see Henry is not in the bedroom, she looks to see him standing in the tub. 

She asks, “What wrong Henry?”

Henry winces, “I think my water broke. But did it increase dilation?”

Betty checks, “Only six centimeters.”

Henry sighs, “This kid is taking forever, why is that?”

Betty says, “I’m not sure, how long has labor been?”

Henry lays his head on her shoulder.

“I looked at the time, it’s been nearly nine hours.”

Betty sighs, “Well for now I guess we can try to walk again.”

Henry nods as Betty helps him in the bedroom and the two of them walk back and forth until it’s been nearly two hours. Henry used the pillow to muffle his scream from pain.

These contractions feel like searing white hot pain of glass being dragged up and down his back. When Betty checks his dilation.

She checks his dilation.

He’s not eight centimeters.

She says, “Honey your dilation has increased up to eight centimeters that means you’re close to giving birth.”

Henry grunts, “I hope so, after this no more Betty.”

Betty kisses him, “That’s fine darling.”

Henry winces, “That’s good, I just hope soon, otherwise another officer might come by the excuse to visit me.”

Betty sighs, “I know for now let’s go walk.”

Henry winces, “These contractions are getting closer Betty I think I’ll sit down.”

Betty helps them sit down and winces in pain from contractions as Betty sees that his dilation is increasing, that means that Henry will be close to pushing.

Henry groans, “Please tell me it’s getting closer.”

Betty nods, “You’re at nine centimeters. One more.”

Henry groans, the contractions are more and more closer. Then Betty sees it’s getting time.

Henry grunts, “Now I have to push.”

Betty goes and kneels, “Okay on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Henry bears down hard, screaming in pain as the baby is leaving his body. He gasps and bears down hard, as the baby continues to leave their home. It was burning agony as Betty has him stop pushing.

Then pants, grunting as the baby’s head leaves his body. He then bears down hard, screaming as the baby’s body turns and then. Betty is ready as she sees the baby gets closer and closer.

Betty says, “One last push honey.”

Henry grunts, “When is the baby coming, this is-.”

Henry bears down hard, screaming and grunting as the baby leaves his body. Panting and body shaking, Betty watches their baby sneezes and cries not liking this.

Henry sobs, “Is the baby okay?”

Betty cuts the cord and the afterbirth, Betty was going to bury in the backyard. Then after putting it in the garbage bag as she cleans up the baby and helps Henry clean up. In the clean bed, she gives their baby, who is crying, wanting their mommy.

Henry is given the baby, who is crying, but calms down in their mother’s arms. Betty sobs, their baby is beautiful. Betty smiles.

“We have a son. A baby head.”

Then Henry watches as their son latches and start to drink his milk. They knew this would take time and the department gave Henry two months off.

Henry wonders, “What should we name him?”

Betty thinks, “Francis?”  
Henry thinks, “Francis Xavier Reagan, our little Frankie?”

Henry sees, “Hi Frankie.”

Frankie looks at his mom with his big brown eyes so curious about what the world is. Then Henry kisses his forehead he switches their son. Then lets their son hold his finger.

Henry ended up falling asleep and Betty buried the afterbirth and cleaned the clothes. She was awaken to Henry holding Frankie will feeding him because she can here their son gulping his milk while he finished the reports and made leftovers from dinner.

Betty kisses him and their son, while getting something to eat.

Henry sighs, “I can’t believe he’s here. He’s just as beautiful as his father.”

But is smiling at their son.

-In-Between-

Danny winces, that is a lot of pain to go through for their grandpa. Henry rubs his son’s back as he sits down and sees his youngest is still sleeping.

Then Jamie wakes up, “What’d I miss?”  
Danny pats his head, “For us to remember and you to find out later after this.”

Jamie sighs, “I fell asleep again. Why me?”

Henry laughs, he knows what Jamie is going. Their mom knows what Jamie is going through and so does Danny.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End.

I’m adding two bonus endings and I hope this story is okay and that you enjoyed it. I hope the little twist I added was okay and enjoy the bonus ending.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Bonus Ending One_

_Where Henry Protects Frank _

_ Henry goes into the station to see his son is working on paperwork and has a heavy box by his side. _

_ Henry says, “Please tell me you didn’t carry it.” _

_ Frank sighs, “Pops. I didn’t, Officer McMurphy helped me and he is currently watching over Daniel. Please don’t hover.” _

_ Henry explains, “I’m trying to avoid what happen from Danny to happen to this baby.” _

_ Frank cradles his baby belly where the baby is kicking and moving as he goes to finish the paper. He was given a new captain and right now he’s not sure to tell his mom about this. _

_ Henry asks, “How’s the boy doing?” _

_ Frank shakes his head, “Girl. This one is a girl, so I’m not going to name her Eric, maybe Erin.” _

_ He continues, “Mary and I decided to name her Erin Nicole Reagan.” _

_ Henry nods, “I like for now I’ll just wait here until it’s time for you to go home Francis.” _

_ Frank sighs, “Why me?” _

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

Bonus Ending #2

Jamie Has Pippa

“Come on Jamie push.”

Jamie bears down, sobbing at the agony of the contractions. He’s been pushing as he could feel the baby’s head coming closer. Danny was helping him while their mom kept an eye on Piper, who is playing cards, and as Jamie bears down.

Doctor looks, “Okay pant so you don’t tear.”

Jamie sobs, as he forces himself to pant and screams as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. Then bears down hard as the baby’s body turns.

Then, “One last push.”

Jamie sobs, “I can’t this is-.”

Jamie bears down hard, grunting and screaming as the baby’s body leaves his body. Then after that sobs as he baby cries, wanting their mother.

Jamie watches as baby reaches for him and he takes his baby in his arms.

Danny smiles, “You have a baby girl. What are you going to name her?”   
Jamie sobs, “After her father’s favorite song, he’s not here but I hope he comes in soon. He promised me he will. Right Judy?”

Judy looks at her mother with her big blue eyes while latching and drinking his milk. Holding his finger Danny takes Piper to see her baby cousin. She lets Judy hold her finger as Jamie lets her kneel and watch as her baby cousin continues to breastfeed from him.

Then someone comes in and gives Jamie a kiss on the top of the head.

Jamie smiles, “Hi baby.”

Dean hugs him, “Hey, she’s just as beautiful as her mom.”

Piper waves her arm to Dean as he gives her a kiss on the head and lets Jamie hold Judy, who holds onto Jamie with her little fingers tightly .

Henry laughs, “Like mother, like daughter. Jamie started crying when Mary and Garrett were holding him. He wanted to stay with you.”

Frank nods, remembering how Jamie cried when the Nurse tried to collect him and had to give Jamie back to his mommy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End I hope these bonus endings were great and that you enjoyed them. For now this is the end and I hope the story is fantastic and wonderful.

Read, review, and give kudos. If you don’t like this, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
